


Romance, arachnid style.

by TheBean170



Series: Spider-Gem! [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Decided to extend this, Dream Sequence, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Lapidot Week 2020, Marriage, Spiderman AU, Sweater weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBean170/pseuds/TheBean170
Summary: A look into a Super-Spider's time with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Spider-Gem! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Upside-Down Droplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets her first kiss, in the strangest of positions and in the weirdest of climates.

… and with one more uppercut to the chin, the spectacular Spider-Gem sent the last bank robber flying backwards, the man passing out before even landing on his back.

Peridot stood there, panting from exertion. The fight had gone on for quite a bit of time, more so than she expected. She probably could have disposed of them somewhat faster, but she had been distracted by one of the hostages they had taken.

Or rather, _who_ the hostage they had taken was.

The superpowered nerd quickly raced over to where Lapis was resting, bringing momentary relief to her mind as she saw the bluenette hadn't been seriously hurt.

"Are you okay?" She asked, crouching down so they were eye level.

Lapis, who was resting up against one of the walls with her eyes closed, opened them and nodded. A slight smile formed on her mouth as she laid eyes on her costumed friend, already knowing who was under that mask.

"My hero." She said in a soft tone, taking the hand offered to her and rose to her feet.

"I'm so, so sorry I let that happen, what was I thinking? I didn't even see that stupid clod come up behind you."

"Peri, don't worry it wasn't your fault. I didn't even see him either, and it was kinda my fault for leaving myself out in the open like that. Either way, you came to my rescue in the end."

The blonde, wanting so desperately to believe in the possible secret meaning behind the way she said that last line, was distracted when she immediately picked up on approaching police sirens.

"We should probably get out of here." She said, thwipping out another web when one of the bank robbers tried to get up, pinning him to the ground.

"Okay." Lapis said, grabbing Peridot's hand as she led her outside.

A late night light shower had begun while the robbery was being stopped, causing Lapis to shiver in the cold. Peridot quickly removed her hoodie, an add on to her costume, and wrapped it around her friend's body.

"Arms." The hero simply said, and Lapis got much closer, placing her arms around her neck securely while Peridot shot out another web and swinging away from the crime scene.

As they swung through the city, Lapis took the time to briefly enjoy the sight of New York from a position not many others would get to enjoy. The lights and busy nature was somewhat cathartic after that stressful experience of having a gun pointed to her head.

And then she focused her eyes on what she thought was a much prettier sight: Peridot.

She couldn't see it beneath the mask, but she knew that brain of hers was hard at work, as always, doing so many calculations a minute with thousands of other things in her head. She never knew how she managed all the aspects of being a hero, but she didn't think she felt so much admiration for a person in her life. The girl was more selfless than any other cop she had met, and she was only a senior in high school.

She buried her head into her neck, partly to shield her face from the rain and partly because _it felt so right._

Peridot tensed up slightly as she felt Lapis clutch her tighter, but quickly focused back on her current task and made sure to direct herself exactly to where Lapis's apartment (rather, her father's apartment) was.

As soon as she got close, she let the bluenette down gently before thwipping out a web against the fire escape, gently lowering herself upside down until they were facing each other again.

Lapis pulled the hoodie tighter, twisting her foot in place slightly as she saw the strange sight of someone hanging upside down like…

Well, like a spider.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don’t need to play it tough, I really wanna know if something happened to you.” Peridot asked again.

Lapis giggled, sending happy signals through her nerves. Despite all the “clever retorts” she dealt out on a daily basis, the simple act of making her closest friend laugh made her feel more accomplished than beating the toughest criminal.

“I promise I’m fine. In fact, I should probably ask you that question with how many times they shot at you.” Lapis shot back, getting closer and closer to the hero without her really noticing.

“O-Oh, that’s nothing. I’ve dealt with bigger and badder than them. That’s just a typical Monday evening for me.” She responded, shrugging her shoulders (Although, it seemed like she just let them droop for a moment).

“Is that so? My big, brave Spider saves the day as a hobby?”

“U-U-Uh… Your Spider?”

Lapis was right in front of her face, placing both hands against her mask. The rain lightly showering from above reflecting the moonlight across her face. Peridot swore she had never seen something so beautiful.

She curled her fingers under the hem of the spandex, pulling the mask down just barely above the face. The blonde’s hands instinctively went to stop her, the fear of having her identity exposed overtaking her momentarily.

“Don’t worry, Peri. I wanna say thank you, for saving me tonight.”

“T-There’s really no need, I was just worried for you, plus they were endangering the other patrons, a-and I had to do some-”

“Peri.”

She paused, Lapis a hair breath away from her lips.

“I think we’ve danced around enough, haven’t we?”

The hero dumbly nodded.

“Thought so.”

And with no second thought, she pushed forward, capturing her mouth into a loving kiss. The raindrops raced down their faces as they fell into the moment, everything disappearing around them. The city, the rumbling of the crowds, it all became background noise as they continued in that compassionate embrace.

After what felt like an eternity, Lapis pulled away, smirking at the firey red blush on Peridot’s face, contrasting brightly with her green costume.

“How’s that for a reward?” She teased, taking satisfaction at the way Peridot gaped and sputtered. She brushed her hand against her cheek endearingly before turning around and climbing up the fire escape opposite. She made it halfway up before turning back around, removing the borrowed varsity jacket from her body and tossing it back down. “Send me a text tomorrow when you’re free, hero. We can do something else then.”

“W… W-We could get ice cream.” Peridot finally managed to blurt out, barely catching her jacket

Lapis smiled back down at her, then winked before turning around and slipping through her unlocked window.

“Ice cream… Seriously, Peridot? She kisses you, possibly in the coolest position she could’ve chosen, and all you can think about is ‘Ice Cream?’ This is why it took you so long to get your first kiss.” She grumbled to herself as she slipped her hoodie back on, pulling the hood over her head. But after that moment of self-deprecation, she broke into a mile-wide smile as she swung away into the city.

She flung herself high enough into the air to raise her hands and shout in joy.

  



	2. Itchy Wool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets a gift for the winter season

“A… Sweater?”

Peridot held up the woolly article of clothing to her chest, looking down at it before looking back up at the one who had gifted her. Its design was typical of those found on tacky Christmas sweaters one bought unironically, but with one small difference: it was themed entirely after her superheroic alter ego. It was covered in spiders, elaborate web designs, and snowflakes lining the sleeves.

She… really didn’t want to put that on.

The blonde looked back up at her aunt, who had a gigawatt smile on her face. It always made Peridot happy to see her aunt in a more relaxed or enthusiastic state, the poor lawyer was always stressing about something, but seeing what exactly was making her so pleased was… conflicting, to say the least.

“You love it, right?” She asked hopefully.

_‘Love is a… strong word.’_

“I, eugh... it is very _thoughtful_ , Auntie.” Peridot responded back.

“Oh I knew you would love it, I saw it in the store and I immediately thought of you. I think it's perfect for the winter season, and it’ll help you keep warm when you’re out stopping car thieves and whatnot. I’d hate for you to get a cold in this type of weather. Oh, and speaking of thieves, you’ve been pacing yourself like I told you, right? You could get a cramp, or pass out, or get a cramp, or-”

“Bleu, Bleu, I’m fine!” Peridot said, interrupting her before she lost herself to her own stressful thoughts. “Trust me, I’m doing perfectly okay.”

“Mmm… If you say so. But I still want you following that advice, you hear me?”

“Yes, Auntie.”

The two sat in silence for a while within Aunt Bleu’s tiny little apartment, Peridot taking a sip from the hot cocoa she had prepared for the two of them when she got there. However, it didn’t take heightened Spidey-Senses to realize her aunt was looking at her very expectantly.

“Well?” She asked, fidgeting with her hands. “Are you gonna put it on?”

“Uh… Well, you know… It’s not really that _cold._ A-And plus, I think I might be allergic to wool, my feet have been really itchy recently when I put on my socks. And then there’s that thing, you know the thing?”

Peridot tried to weasel her way out of putting on the pretty unsightly sweater, but as soon as she saw Bleu’s smile begin to falter, she immediately did a 180.

“B-But you know what?! The A.C. is really cranked up in here, I better put this thing to good use!” She stammered, slipping on the sweater with a smile.

Bleu immediately lit back up like a christmas tree, clapping her hands as she looked on. “Oh, it looks so good on you, Dottie! How does it feel?”

“Unusually _warm._ ” She stated, keeping up that polite smile.

“That’s good, the snow’s set to come in hard next week, and I don’t want you coming down with something.”

\---

Peridot tugged at the scruff of that darned sweater (She felt obligated to, it _was_ a gift), standing out in front of the Ferris Wheel on Staten Island. She shifted uncomfortably as she resisted the temptation to check her phone. “Lapis is coming, she’ll be on time. Don’t worry, she’ll come.”

_‘Although… This would be the perfect time to get payback at me for missing our date that one time. And that other time. And that other_ _other_ _time. An-'_

“Peri!”

Peridot’s attention turned away from those pessimistic thoughts and smiled as she saw her girlfriend come up from the other end of the street. She had a dark blue scarf wrapped around her neck and a light hoodie on her shoulders, yet her breath was shown very clearly in the winter temperatures.

“Lapis, you had me worried for a second.” The nerd captured her girlfriend’s lips in a quick peck, the blush on her cheeks biting against the cold.

“Y-Yeah, well, I had trouble finding something warm. Guess I outgrew all my old winter stuff.” She shot back.

“You still wanna head on the Ferris Wheel? Cause I’m sure there’s something else we can do that doesn’t involve the outside world.”

“No No! It’s fine. J-Just keep close to me so I can mooch off that body heat.”

Peridot shrugged and took her date’s hand into her own, leading her away to the massive attraction on the bay. They paid for their tickets and hopped on the ride.

But, as the Wheel took them higher and higher up into the air, Peridot noticed that Lapis was shaking in her seat. She fruitlessly breathed air into her hands to try and warm them up, that scarf and hoodie combos doing her no favors. The blonde, oddly enough didn’t feel the cold, realizing that (despite the tackiness) the sweater was quite useful in blocking out the cold.

“Lapis, you’re shaking really badly.” She asked, concerned.

“J-Just feeling c-chilly.” She said while her jaw chattered.

Peridot puzzled for a way to solve this problem, when a lightbulb moment hit her. She got close enough to her girlfriend and lifted the bottom part of her sweater up, at the same time really regretting only wearing a t-shirt underneath it. Lapis looked at her strangely before the idea clicked, and quickly accepted the offer of warmth by snuggling under the sweater and joining her girlfriend.

"Remind me to thank your aunt for this clump of temperature." She said, snuggling closer as her hands regained feeling.

Peridot sighed contentedly as she looked on to the bay, enjoying her girlfriend's proximity.

She would _definitely_ be going all out on her aunt's Christmas present this year.


	3. Marriage of her dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets married, but something doesn't seem right...

_Lapis stood in the narthex of the church, clutching the flowers in her hands tightly to her chest._

_Today was going to be one of the most important days of her life, and she was a mixture of excited and terrified._   
_  
__Her bridesmaid, an anglerfish she had known her entire life, adjusted her wedding dress behind her while her perfect copy touched up the bluenette’s makeup from the front._

_“Blub blub blub.” Her bridesmaid’s clone said, air bubbles leaving her mouth despite there being no water in the air._

_“I know, I know, but… Stars, I’m worried. She’s out here, a-and I’m all jittery, and what if she says no and what if she isn’t there and, and a-”_

_“Blub Blub.” The original bridesmaid said from behind, interrupting the poor girl’s thoughts and calming her down._

_“You’re right. I’m happy, I really am.” Lapis sighs deep and readjusts her posture. “I’m ready. I really am.”_

_Almost as if the universe itself had heard her, the organ music starts up and the noise of people standing up collectively could be heard. Lapis positioned herself in front of the large, oak door and waited. The anglerfish swam over to the sides of the door and used their jaws to pull it open. On shaky feet, the soon to be wed woman strolled out into the other side._

_Beyond the door, one could expect the primary area of the church, but rather, Lapis found herself on a beautiful Hawaian beach, similar to one that her mother used to describe to her when she was little. In the chairs lined up alongside the main aisle, hundreds of other deep sea creatures she had befriended over the years sat, making noises of approval and joy. The bluenette smiled at them, feeling tears well up in her eyes._

_Then she looked ahead._

_A beautiful altar sat on the waterfront of the beach, Mount Everest, Victoria Falls, the Parícutin volcano, and even the Grand Canyon were all visible on horizon, capturing a very ethereal feel to the whole event. But not even four of the Seven Natural Wonders could distract her from the only other human present at the wedding._

_Peridot Parker stood at the altar, dressed in a dark green tuxedo with a red bow tie. She still wore her classic superhero mask, and for some reason still had a hood over her head._

_But that didn’t matter to Lapis, because she felt more love in her heart than she had ever felt before. She joined her beautiful fiance, smiling at her and handing the flowers off to her bridesmaids who had joined her, the fish quickly tearing them up in a feeding frenzy._

_The priest they had hired for the event, an octopus with such an adorable looking top hat, came up to the podium on their left._

_“I… You look spectacular.” Peridot whispered to Lapis, bringing her close to bawling in front of the audience from joy._

_“Thanks. That tuxedo fits you perfectly, and…. and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Lapis whispered in turn, and noticed that the other girl blushed so heavily you could see it through the mask._

_The octopus cleared its throat, pulling out a book from under the podium and opened up with its tentacles._

_“Ahem, ladies and gentlefishes, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of two women today, Lapis Lazuli-Parker and Peridot Lazuli-Parker. But, I have a feeling they’re here for one thing and one thing only, so I’ll just skip all the pish posh and get right into it.” It said in an extremely british accent._

_It turned its body to Lapis. “Do you, Lapis, take this spider to be your lawfully wedded wife?”_

_“I… I do. One hundred percent, forever and ever.”_

_It turned over to Peridot. “And do you, Spider, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”_

_“I do. I promise to be hers for infinity, and then some.”_

_“Then by the power invested in me by the Oceanographic Institutions of the world, I now pronounce you wife and spider-wife! You may now kiss the bride.”_

_Lapis decided that she would be the first one to make the move, she walked over to her wife and tentatively reached her hands to the hem of the mask, ready to pull it up to reveal her beautiful face and place the most romantic kiss she could muster._

_She slowly pulled the mask up inch by inch…_

_And screamed._

_A horrifying face of a Brown Recluse spider had seemingly replaced her wife’s face, slobbering and twitching as it leered at her._

_“Lapis?”_

_“Lapis?”_

“LAPIS!”

Lapis shot up from her desk, a piece of paper sticking to her forehead as she spun her head around, trying to figure out where the voice berating her was coming from. Squeezing her eyes open and shut, she peeled the paper from her head as she stared at who was yelling at her.

Her teacher, a middle aged woman with a bob cut and red glasses, was staring down at her angrily. “Sleeping again in class, Lapis?”

“S-Sorry, Ms. Ren. Was up late last night.” Lapis defended, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning.

“Really? Busy obsessing over fish instead of your math homework?” She pointed to the student’s notebook, which had been filled with doodles of many different types of deep sea fish, among other things.

“Uh… Yeah. Sure.”

Untrue. She and Peridot had spent the evening last night working for hours on a mysterious string of crimes that neither could decipher. Lapis had fallen asleep in the other girl’s arms without even knowing it.

“Well, if you only focused as much on your lessons as you did on your pointless doodles, you could possibly make something of yourself before you graduate.” Other students in the classroom snickered at the girl, and she grumbled while the teacher turned her back on her and returned to the front of the room.

Lapis looked back down at her notebook. She was having such a weird dream, one she couldn’t fully recall, only remembering something about the Grand Canyon and creepy spider faces. She looked at her notebook, noting a mix of sea life sketches and landscape icons, with a particularly funny drawing of an octopus with a little top hat.

Before she could return to the lesson at hand, someone shouted and pointed to a window in the classroom. The bluenette, and almost everyone else, looked outside to see a woman seemingly made of pure electricity flying by the building, followed closely by a very _familiar_ vigilante swinging after her. Lapis shook her head and let out a breathy laugh. She never liked when her girlfriend skipped classes to go superhero-ing, but she knew that when something big was threatening the city, there was no stopping the nerd as she put on a brave face and rushed headlong into danger.

“Good luck, Peri.” Lapis knew that she could handle Electro, even on a slow day, so she simply whispered a praise as she looked away from the window.

Noticing a different drawing in her notebook, Lapis cleared a piece of paper and looked closer. Then, she smiled and blushed red.

In the corner, underneath a small drawing of an adorable wedding scene, was a single phrase.

**_Mrs. Lapis Lazuli-Parker._ ** **_💓_ **

_‘That wouldn’t be so bad, now would it?’_ She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last prompt I'm aiming at doing, hope you enjoyed these! Just a note, none of these are canon to the main story, they're just fun ideas I had of these characters.

**Author's Note:**

> This hints more like a hint towards a future project... ;)
> 
> Special thanks to Dodogama for their help with this!


End file.
